


Horny Teenagers in Love

by Tish



Series: The Terror Rarepair Week [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Puppets, Semi-Public Sex, Weddingsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Evans and Young put on a show for the crew, but they're in danger of putting on another kind of public performance!Can they pull it off? David Young almost pulls it off, but that's another story.
Relationships: Thomas Evans/David Young
Series: The Terror Rarepair Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	Horny Teenagers in Love

Evans gave the nail a last bash with the hammer and stood back to admire his handiwork. Mr. Honey nodded his approval as he pushed at the framework, satisfied at the construction.

“Thank you, sir. Just need to do the curtains and we've got our puppet theatre,” Evans proudly proclaimed as he handed the hammer and spare nails back to the carpenter.

“I'm looking forward to it, lad. A bit of singing and booze, that's a good night for me,” Honey chuckled as he put his tools away. He continued laughing as Evans stepped inside the tall, narrow frame and took it away, supporting it on his shoulders. There was just enough room in the corner of the crowded workshop to set it down with some boxes and bits and pieces stacked inside it, until it was needed.

After dinner, when the tables were cleared, Evans and David Young sat together with the lengths of cloth they'd borrowed for the curtains.

“Right, so this one we can fold a bit, that's the front,” David said as he carefully measured the height they'd planned for, then set the sewing-kit pins across the fold.

“Fold these in half for the sides,” Evans said as he set two more lengths on the table, smoothing them out.

David measured the folded halves and fastened some pins. “Done, now the back, Tom.”

“Just need some for the top and halfway down the back,” Evans pointed to the simple drawing he'd made.

Young checked the width was enough and held out the cloth. “We don't need pins for that, do we? Just throw it over the top, yeah?”

“Yeah, just need to pin the bits to the frame later, and we're ready,” Evans answered.

*****

Irving sang like an angel, his pious words lifting up to heaven as Evans and Young huddled behind the booth, set inside the doorway of a cabin. The thin, white curtain wouldn't provide much privacy, but the material covering the booth certainly did.

David scrambled onto Tom's lap and stuck his hand in his trousers, a mischievous grin painting his face.

Tom swore under his breath as David tugged at his prick. “Davy, you'll run me ragged, slow down,” he whispered.

“You'll be back up in 5 minutes,” David teased, still yanking Tom's prick off.

Pulling David closer in, Tom started sucking at his face, inexpertly but enthusiastically kissing him. He suddenly spurted his load in David's hand, just as Irving finished the song. “Crap, we're on next,” he whispered as the crew cheered.

David was too busy licking his come-stained hand to get ready in time, nudged by Tom as he ducked under the backcloth. David stuck his puppet on his sticky hand, smoothing out the white dress around it, then joined Tom to start the skit.

“She's late fer our wedding,” Tom ad-libbed, his puppet pacing to and fro. He led up his other hand with puppet of a vicar on it and replied, “God has an open schedule today, but _I_ hope she arrives before tea-time.”

“I'm here, my love,” David said in a very silly voice, his puppet bride getting cheers and loud whistles.

Trying not to laugh, Tom asked, “friends of yours, my sweet?”

“They're not friends if they pay you,” David said with a giggle.

As the crew laughed, the vicar ran around the booth, scandalised. “My goodness, Miss Young!”

“Eh? That lot's from the pub where I work. I don't know what you mean,” 'Miss' Young protested, all innocence.

The vicar coughed, grumbling. “We seem to have lost the plot. Let us begin the wedding.”

The crew watched, their hearts warmed by the exchanged vows of love and duty. But behind the curtains of the booth, David had crawled onto Tom's lap again and was busy frigging him, causing the vicar the fall down just as the bride and groom kissed.

As Tom (and the groom) moaned, David (and the bride) giggled, “I'll 'ave you moaning all night, my lovely.”

As the puppet show ended in a shambles, another song started up, and everyone's attention turned away from the booth. The bride puppet now dived onto Tom's prick and was busily dismantling him to his core.

Leaning against the wall near the cabin doorway, Jopson turned, hearing a low moan, to peer down the booth. He caught Tom's eye and politely moved the length of cloth closed, a small smile on his face.

Evans stared back as the curtain closed, frozen with fear while Young kept kissing and wanking him off. It took him a moment to realise they'd had a lucky escape.

As he let himself be swept back into the heat of lust, he idly thought to himself that Jopson deserved to be his best man if he ever got to marry his 'Miss' Young.


End file.
